


Parce que c'était lui

by Modocanis



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangles, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Theatre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modocanis/pseuds/Modocanis
Summary: Cyrano et Christian aiment Roxane, mais Cyrano ne déteste pas Christian, et, à la faveur d'une nuit, il découvre qu'il ne lui est pas non plus indifférent.
Relationships: Christian de Neuvillette/Roxane, Cyrano de Bergerac/Christian de Neuvillette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Parce que c'était lui

**Author's Note:**

> Scène qui se situerait entre l'acte III et l'acte IV de la pièce de Théâtre. Les dialogues sont en "pseudo-alexandrins". Je suis loin de maîtriser, mais je voulais rester dans le style.

C'étaient les cadets de Gascogne, ils ne manquaient pas de courage, ils étaient prêts à affronter quiconque prétendait le contraire, fussent-ils cent fois plus nombreux. Cependant, ils préféraient aller au front en compagnie de leurs frères d'armes, que seuls, même porteurs d'oriflammes. Carbon De Castel-Jaloux, leur capitaine, avait un mal de chien à en convaincre un, de partir en éclaireur sur la route d'Arras. Il avait beau parcourir les rangs et gronder, il ne rencontrait que des regards fuyants et de la lâcheté.  
Cyrano ignorait tout du drame qui se jouait. Il s'était écarté, en compagnie de Christian, pour lire une des lettres de Roxane. Ils avaient à peine quitté Paris qu'elle répondait déjà. Il était si commun de voir De Bergerac avec le baron de Neuvillette, que personne n'en prenait ombrage.  
Revenu parmi la troupe, il ne manqua pas de s'étonner :

« Qu'a donc notre vieux Carbon à tempêter ?

\- Il cherche la victime à sacrifier. »

Appuyé contre un arbre, Le Bret, peu enclin à se désigner pour la mitraille, observait leur capitaine rougir et enfler :

« Ce que je demande n'est pas si impossible !  
Il s'agit juste d'un éclaireur, pas d'une cible !  
S'il y a un cadet courageux, qu'il se nomme ! »

Cyrano s'avança d'un pas, feutre à la main.

« Monsieur De Castel-Jaloux, je suis cet homme ! »

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage du capitaine, et la fierté, quand Christian s'annonça à son tour :

« Je l'accompagne !

\- Nous seront deux égarés ! »

Christian se hâta d'aller préparer leurs montures. Cyrano suivit du regard son rival, pour le cœur de sa cousine Roxane, l'homme qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de détester, et murmura, assez bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas :

« Perdus dans l'inconnu et peut-être attaqués.  
Avec toi, ce destin serait presque enviable... »

La phrase n'avait pas échappé à l'oreille trainante de Le Bret qui souffla à son ami :

« Mon cher Cyrano, deviendrais-tu affable ? »

La mine du Gascon se fit plus sombre. Il baissa la tête pour se recoiffer, dissimulant son trouble.

« Moque-toi. Moi aussi je me découvre sot  
L'indifférence n'est pas, pour nous tous, un lot. »

***

La mission confiée par Castel-Jaloux ne menait pas au suicide. La campagne, écrasée sous une chape de nuage gris, était plongée dans le calme. Même si on approchait d'Arras et des armées qui l'assiégeaient, on n'entendait pas sonner le tocsin. La voie était libre, les cadets pouvaient s'y risquer sans craindre de périr avant d'avoir affronté l'ennemi. Cyrano aurait presque apprécié cette promenade, si son compagnon n'avait pas été silencieux. La mine basse, il trainait, depuis des jours, ses souffrances d'amoureux transi.

« Mon cher, tu es absent. »

Christian avait de beaux traits, nobles, mais si mélancoliques. Les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux ne seyaient pas à un homme si jeune. La guerre l'avait arraché aux bras de la plus belle femme du monde, elle lui avait volé sa nuit de noce. Cyrano partageait sa souffrance. Le comte de Guiche, un jour, en rendrait raison.

« Je ne pense qu'à elle.  
Je ne vois que ses yeux dans le bleu du ciel.  
Jour et nuit, elle m'obsède, cette torture  
Douce, tendre, aimante, et pourtant si dure.  
Je n'ai qu'un désir, fuir et la retrouver,  
Mais je suis soldat, je dois tenir, résister  
Où que l'on soit, où qu'on aille, je manque d'air.

\- Il te faudrait un ennemi pour te distraire. »

Ils n'avaient, pour le moment, pas vu l'ombre d'un soudard. Christian, se tourna vers lui, presque avec espoir :

« Pourrais-tu chanter les louanges de tes belles ? »

Il n'y avait plus de retenue dans ses demandes, Cyrano commençait à penser qu'il avait donné trop de liberté à ce blondinet.

« Tu veux me faire rire à tomber de selle ?  
Tu imagines, entouré de ses conquêtes,  
Ce physique laid, culminé par une crête ?

\- Ne prétends pas que tu n'as pas connu l'amour !  
Tu en parles si bien, si juste et sans détours.

\- Mieux vaut en rester là, tu me trouverais bête.  
Si j'osais te conter mes maigres amourettes,  
Je risquerais de heurter tes belles oreilles.  
Et nourrir l'appétit de la rumeur qui veille... »

***

Le soir les surprit alors qu'ils songeaient à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre l'endroit où campait leur compagnie. La lumière s'éclipsa et le vent se fit plus froid et mordant. À un carrefour, Cyrano hésita quant à la direction à prendre. Christian ne lui fut d'aucun secours.

« Mais ? On n'y voit goutte ! Eh ? Serait-on perdu ?

\- La nuit est si noire, nos chevaux sont fourbus. »

Cyrano eut beau scruter le ciel, l'astre qu'il cherchait se refusait à paraître.

« La lune, ce soir, est une amie difficile.

\- Là, une grange où l'on peut trouver asile. »

Attendre le jour à l'abri était ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr. Reposés, ils y verraient plus clair. La demeure ne payait pas de mine, mais, dans leur situation, elle avait tout d'un palais.  
Une fois leurs montures abreuvées, nourries et pansées, Christian se laissa tomber, tout habillé, dans la paille. Cyrano hésitait à le rejoindre. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour se distraire.

« Tiens ? Un bout de chandelle ! Je vais écrire  
Une ligne à celle qui a su te ravir. »

Il prit soin de tenir la flamme loin de la paille et se pencha pour tracer ses vers. Concentré sur les rimes, il avait presque oublié la présence du baron quand celui-ci demanda :

« Me la liras-tu ?

\- Cela te ferait plaisir ?

\- Au moins, si cela pouvait apaiser mon désir... »

Christian s'était redressé. Il avait soudain l'air si triste, si perdu que Cyrano ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Il s'assit près de lui et éclaira son visage.

« Hélas, mes lignes ne sauront sécher tes larmes.

\- Qu'importe, lis ! »

Cyrano osa avancer la main et, du bout des doigts, effaça l'eau qui coulait sur les joues du jeune homme.

« De la souffrance, si peu d'armes...  
À voir ce poids peser sur ces jeunes épaules,  
Qui pourrait croire encore que l'amour rend drôle ?

\- L'amour, moi, j'en sais si peu de choses. Raconte.

\- De mes maigres récits, tu n'aurais que la honte,  
Ne t'en déplaise, Baron, je n'ai pas d'amantes.

\- Tu te prétends mon ami, faut-il que tu me mentes ? »

L'expression de Christian se fit plus dure, plus déterminée :

« Pas de femmes, soit ! Mais des amoureux, peut-être ? »

Cyrano ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour sa réputation de libertin. Il n'avait pas le temps de le juger, sa passion pour Roxane occupait tout son esprit ; leur amitié n'était qu'intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ? »

Christian baissa un instant les yeux. Quand il les releva, ils brillaient d'une lueur farouche.

« Le désir d'en être. »

Le coup porta au cœur, Cyrano resta interdit. Il ne pouvait croire à cette proposition dans sa bouche. C'était pour le piéger, le tester, le faire céder pour mieux le repousser et se moquer.

« Tu as prêté foi à de pauvres calomnies... »

Christian se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et, de l'autre, le força à relever le menton. Il était de nouveau soumis, désemparé, réclamant de l'affection. On ne pouvait vouloir qu'une chose : couvrir ses traits de baisers.

« Tu t'es donné à d'autres, ce n'est pas honteux.  
Tu me le refuseras ? Moi qui te supplie ?  
Tu me laisseras la douleur, pire qu'un gueux ? »

Cyrano était à bout de résistance, il tremblait.

« M'accorderais-tu facilement ton pardon ?  
Si j'avouais que ce n'est pas sous les jupons,  
Mais dans les lits défaits de certains beaux larrons,  
Que j'ai pu trouver de tendres consolations ?  
Vas-tu à présent te détourner de moi, pleutre ?

\- En tout point, jamais tu ne sais rester neutre.  
Tes avis sont clos, ton jugement arrêté,  
Aucune foi, ni courage ne peut s'opposer.  
Je répète que je veux partager ta couche  
Et tu t'entêtes à me refuser ta bouche !»

Il essaya de serrer Cyrano dans ses bras, se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, mais le gascon se déroba, sans pour autant fuir ou sortir sa lame. Il ne pouvait échapper au besoin de céder. L'idée lui avait déjà traversé la cervelle, mais il y avait trop d'obstacles, trop d'interdits.

« Et celui-ci prétend ne pas avoir d'esprit.  
Pourquoi passer ainsi à côté de la vie ?  
Si ton âme meurtrie n'avait pas tant de peines,  
Tu serais un roi si heureux, et elle, ta reine.  
Quant à moi, je serais un pitoyable pitre... »

Christian jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Dans un élan irrésistible, il s'empara de sa bouche. Il l'embrassa, exigeant une réponse. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, il gémit, tel un animal blessé. Il se recula, à peine, pour demander :

« Voilà pourquoi tu me fuis, tu récalcitres ?

\- Ce que je désire mènera à confesse... »

Le jeune baron vit dans cet aveu une invitation. Il lutta pour ôter ses vêtements et les siens, comme s'il ne supportait plus qu'ils soient entre leurs peaux. Il lui arracha son manteau, éloigna son épée, s'attaqua à sa ceinture. Il ne savait pas quand il avait réussi à retirer sa chemise.

« Je ne te demande pas de fausses promesses,  
Juste, pour cette fois, lâcher, t'abandonner... »

Encore à demi-vêtu, Christian l'attira contre lui et le laissa se glisser entre ses jambes ouvertes. Allongé dans la paille, sous lui, offert, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

« Mais...Roxane...

\- Elle nous pardonnera d'aimer. »

***

Les nuits étaient encore plus courtes en temps de guerre. Ce n'était pas l'alouette qui chantait pour annoncer l'aube, mais le canon qui tonnait. L'ennemi était plus proche que Cyrano ne le pensait. Ils devaient rejoindre leurs camarades, mais il ne pouvait se décider à se détacher de Christian. Son torse était collé contre son dos, son nez, haï, enfoui dans les doux cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, sa main enlaçait la sienne, ses doigts serraient, se détachaient, se refermaient. Il était réveillé, et déjà, il savait que le moment était passé. La voix de Christian, cassée par leurs étreintes, brisa le silence :

« Cette nuit, tu m'as donné plus que des serments  
La faim qui dévore le corps se calme, pourtant,  
Je saigne, j'ai laissé mon cœur entre ses mains... »

Pas plus que lui, Cyrano n'avait oublié Roxane. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle soit là, couchée dans cette étable, avec eux. Etait-il possible pour deux hommes d'aimer la même femme, de s'aimer et d'être aimés par elle ? Il voulait y croire.

« Mieux vaut les siennes que celles d'un spadassin.  
Comme je le craignais, à présent tu m'en veux.  
Sur moi, tu ne désires plus lever les yeux. »

Christian bougea contre lui, il se retourna à demi. Cyrano ne voulait pas affronter ses reproches. Il y en avait eu trop qui, le matin venu, oubliaient et ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur son nez. Un sourire triste répondit à sa surprise.

« Comment apaiser tes craintes irraisonnées ?  
Es-tu déjà si ennuyé de m'enlacer ?  
Tu préférerais que notre lien soit mort ? »

Christian lui donna un nouveau baiser, sur la bouche cette fois. Cyrano se laissa conquérir par la caresse :

« Maudit, tu me perdras à me tenter encore.  
Sous tes airs innocents, tu es un fameux diable  
Déguisé en saint ange, mais pas moins aimable. »


End file.
